


Housework

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Gabriel tries to help out around the bunker and fails.





	Housework

Sam looked down at his Gabriel and smiled, "Do you know why you're here Gabe?"

"Nope, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"We need to talk." 

Gabriel's eyes got wide and he started to pull on the rope around his wrists, "O-okay, you realize that breaking up with a guy while you have him tied up is kinda rude, right?"

"That's not what I'm doing, Gabe. We need to talk about your habit of 'fixing' things around the bunker." 

*****

Three days ago...

"Hey, Gabe?" Sam asked, hidden under a counter. 

"What's up Sambo?" Gabe responded with a mouthful of ice cream. 

"Can you help me fix the sink?"

"Sure, I got this." 

Two hours later, the sinks in the bunker all began pouring chocolate.

*****

Two days ago...

"Morning Moose!" Gabriel yelled at Sam as he walked by his room, "Have you seen the showers yet?"

"What's wrong with the showers?"

"Nothing anymore, I fixed them!"

Ten minutes later, Sam stood in the shower getting rained on by gummy bears. 

*****

This morning…

Sam went to go get his clothes for the day from the dryer when he walked past Gabriel and decided to stop in his tracks. 

“What’d you do Gabriel?”

“Nothing, Samshine, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked from behind a book. 

“You look suspicious, what’d you do?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “ _ I  _ look  _ suspicious,  _ me?”

Sam rolled his eyes and stated, “More than usual.”

Gabriel shrugged, “Well, I don’t think I did anything that would threaten anybody, and I doubt I did anything to annoy you. Maybe you’re just paranoid.”

Sam nodded and went back for his clothes, but when he opened the dryer, instead of flannels and jeans, he found three different flavors of cotton candy.

He sighed as he realized he didn’t have another outfit for the day. “Gabriel!” He yelled down the hallway. 

“What?” Gabriel asked smiling as he looked into the washroom. 

“Bedroom, now!”

*****

Now…

Even though he was tied, Gabriel smirked, “You know, it’s not really my fault you can’t appreciate my attempt at contributing to the bunker.”

“Sure, but you know what is your fault?”

“What?”

“The fact that I don’t have any clothes.”

"You say that like it's a  _problem_."


End file.
